


Aishite.. Aishite... Aishite...

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotus finds himself falling in love with the toxic Rurik. Overtime he comes to despise his loved one. He constantly hurts him, and eventually, he snaps. He can't take it anymore.





	Aishite.. Aishite... Aishite...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlmtKmI3TaE

Far far away in a time and a place lived a necklace winding astray.

Rurik and Lotus hadn't always been particularly close, until the one fateful day they ran into each other and began to talk. It hadn't been long from that time since Lotus had found himself falling in love with the ruthless, horrid skeleton. He assumed he was the best, most amazing skeleton out there, but oh was he so wrong. It hadn't taken long for the two, the day Lotus had decided to tell Rurik, to meet in Lotus' yard, a place the two often sat to chat. It had been this time that Lotus had admitted his feelings towards Rurik, who had said that he felt the same way. He told Lotus that he loved him. He loved him as more than a friend. Lotus was overjoyed with this outcome. 

"It's people I need, oh people oh people to feed," The choker accursed would frantically scream. 

It hadn't been long after the two had gotten into a relationship that Lotus had realized something. Rurik was gone, a lot. He thought this normal, until he realized what Lotus was doing in the mean time. He would go out to bars, get drunk- Lotus was used to this, it was normal, but it was what happened after that that hurt him so badly. Rurik would flirt with other people- Girls! Rurik would tell them they were hot, they had big tits, normal things, but it didn't stop there. Rurik went as far as to fucking the girls, telling them that he loved him- Like he had done with Lotus. 

Do not be angry, do not go away, be right here and forever you'll stay. (Hey)

Lotus constantly had to beg with his manipulative boyfriend, beg him to not leave. He loved him- Yes, he was extremely toxic, but Lotus loved him. He never felt this way around anyone else, it was only Rurik, and so he let his knowledge of his loved one cheating slip past, covered up by what he thought was love. He would never bring it up, and he would always blame himself when something went wrong in their relationship, then fall to his knees, begging, for his love to stay. And he would.. He would stay and hurt poor Lotus. 

Wound tighter and tighter, threw up, nearly whiter, nobody here, there's nobody at all.

Lotus sat alone in his room, now, sickly. Rurik was out again, probably fucking some hot chick that he found at the bar. Lotus had grown so pale. He would throw up, constantly- However what he threw up was not food. He hadn't bothered eating within the nearly twelve hours Rurik had been gone, and so when he got sick and threw up, there would be a disgusting puddle of what looked like slightly transparent human blood on the ground. He was so sickly he couldn't get to the bathroom at this point, so it just sat there on the floor, soaking in and making the room smell like someone's stomach was being pumped. Disgusting. Lotus knew it was, but was too sickly to do anything, he couldn't move, so he just let it be, wishing his love was there.

I'm doing so well have you heard? (You see, you see) I'm such a good girl! Cute as a button, you've heard? 

It wasn't like Lotus let his depression from his boyfriend control all of his life. He would constantly tell people he was doing well- Very well. He would tell them that he was- Happy. What did happiness feel like? The last time Lotus felt it was when Rurik had told him he 'loved' him all of those years ago. He didn't remember the feeling. Maybe he was happy. Happiness felt.. Horrible. He kept telling himself that he was, indeed, happy. That he was fine, that his life was all fun in games. He liked to think of it this way- Even though, deep down he knew the harsh truth was that he was depressed and suicidal.

(You see, you see) So good this girl! In pain, I scream, you see?

Someone had found out. They had found out that Lotus was suicidal- Not why, though. All the person knew was that Lotus had began to cut at his bones, making deep red gashes that marrow would flow out of. He thought nothing of it. It was a way of escape, and he deserved it. He deserved it for not being enough for Rurik. It wasn't like the person knowing he did it would stop him. He would always whine, scream, squeal in pain when he gashed himself with the knife that he had stolen from his boyfriend. It was sharp, and small, good for making those seemingly small gashes that stained his cloak a darker black.

Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, more and more and- Love me I say, love me me away- Until I'm not completely sane. Torturing me, torturing me- Let me be free, break the curse hurting me- None of you can stop it now! 

It was always the same. Rurik would leave, telling Lotus that he loved him. Rurik didn't love Lotus, it was just a toy. Lotus had originally assumed he was just paranoid- Sure, his boyfriend would fuck other people, but it was just that! Right...? He found himself crying over this, cutting with that oh-so-sharp knife. It hurt- It stung so badly, but he let it be. He had nearly snapped at this point from depression, believing his thoughts were true. Rurik loved him. Rurik loved him!! RURIK LOVED HIM!! He screamed this at himself, despite the dripping truth being in front of him. Even if he told himself the truth, no one could stop it now. They were too deep.. They had gotten engaged for god's sake! 

Grow as you may, like a sweet summer day- Know this collar will stay just the same. 

Lotus, who was now married to the horrible skeleton that was Rurik, had been looking over old things of Rurik and his. It had occurred to him that Rurik had barely changed- In both attitude and look. He had grown, but his closed stayed fairly the same, and he was still like he was before- He was a rule breaker who hurt Lotus, though he still tried to ignore that part. Rurik loved him, they were married! Marriage meant love... Right? Right...?? 

"I'm hurting and bleed, I need more to feed," "Get people, more people!" The choker would scream! 

It had began to happen again. Rurik would leave, go out, fuck women. Lotus had began to see him again. However, it was odd, he saw him with just one woman- And they looked... Happy? Lotus tried to ignore this. He told himself that he made Rurik happy. Rurik made him happy, right? He always felt so- Good? Around him? Truly, Lotus had forgotten what true happiness was, and assumed what he felt, sadness and depression, was happiness. That was just plain- Depressing.. 

I am the best in my class they attest- I'm a girl far above all the rest! (Yes) Far better than those two, better than all you- People, oh people look at me! Oh! 

Lotus had started to think over his life, and he realized something. Rurik was an- Attention whore! He begged for other's attention- And it hurt him! He begged for that stupid lady's attention who he was with. He begged for Lotus' attention, he begged to not be alone, because he knew, oh he knew how horrible he was! Lotus was- Disgusted! How dare he do that?! How dare he make Lotus think this way of himself! He was pissed!! That was the point that he started to despise that stupid husband- 'Husband' of his. 

Meeting alone in the yard- From me, to you, confessing my heart- Was it a lie from the start? 

Lotus had gotten into a fight with Rurik. Over love. He was now screaming at him, screaming things such as, "...To say I love you from afar, as filthy a creature you are!!!" By this point, things began to get extremely violent. Lotus had formed his scythe, and was swinging it as he walked towards his cheating husband, his eye-lights small, insane. He began to laugh as he started to say, mockingly at the now terrified looking skeleton, "Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, take what you want of me!" Then, he would continue, in a less mocking tone at the other, "Taking from me, taking from me, all that I have an all that I keep!"

Lotus had now gotten much too close to Rurik. He swung his scythe and hit the skeleton, and with a laugh, he began to mock him again, "Screaming for more, screaming for more, you're not enough, screaming for more, I couldn't give you up, ahhh!!!!" Lotus still hadn't hit the cowering skeleton in front of him, but he was getting scarily close. He then followed up by screaming, "I am just so sorry!!"

Then, Lotus got his first strike, Rurik's arm. He began to mockingly scream at him again, every time he said the word love his scythe hitting Rurik again, "Love me I say! Love me I say! Love me I say! More and more and- Love me I say! Love me away!" By this point, Lotus was stabbing his scythe into a corpse that lie on the ground, still bleeding out, but dead. He fell to his knees, crying. 

He then began to sing quietly as he curled up, crying, "...Until I'm not completly sane... Torturing me... Strangling me.. Torturing me... More... And more.. ahh.." Then, getting up, Lotus got a sickly smile on his face. "Aren't I so happy today?" He then struck himself with his scythe, hitting his soul. He let out a scream, "Ahh! Aren't I so happy today?!" Lotus then fell limp, laying there, next to his toxic lover.


End file.
